Kai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kai. Samurai Warriors 3 *"They'll soon see I'm a lot tougher than I look." *"You'll never beat me!" *"Drown!" *"Don't underestimate me!" *"Here it comes! Face my fury! Absolutely perfect!" *"This is much easier than I thought." *"Ha! How'd you like that?!" *"I'm just getting warmed up!" *"See! Who said I wasn't the greatest warrior ever?!" *"Don't look so surprised! My victory was never in doubt!" *"It's over? I still wanna fight!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"Who dares challenge the strongest woman in the land?!" *"We win! And it's all because of me!" *"I am like a flower that blooms in the chaos of the battlefield!" *"Yeah! We did really well!" *"Unbelievable! I'm simply amazing!" *"Umm... I want you to have this. I hope you'll accept it." *"I don't believe it! You really did it!" *"You failed? That's rather disappointing..." *"Hahaha! Did you see what I did in the last battle?! I even impressed myself with how many enemies I defeated!" *"Lately, I've been sent to the battlefield a lot... Well, I guess it just means everybody's counting on me to get the job done." *"I'm so upset with myself after that last battle... However, I mustn't let myself lose confidence." *"How could anybody look at a lovely woman like myself and still call me a bear or say that I have freakish strength?" *"Ha! How'd you like that?!" *"I'm invincible! No one can beat me!" *"Wow! You're unstoppable!" *"Stylish, strong, and cool! That's what makes you the boss!" *"You may be annoying and you're definitely not cute, but you've got skills..." *"So this is the Bow-waisted Princess at full power! I feel inspired!" *"Slow down, Kagu-chin! You're trying too hard!" *"I won't lose!" *"I can see now that I wasn't thinking objectively... My eyes have been opened." *"Very impressive..." *"Good work!" *"Heheh, looks like I goofed up..." *"What took you so long?!" *"Move or be cast aside!" *"How could you hurt a young girl like that?!" *"Amazing, my lord!" *"How can I thank you, my lord?" *"You're a fine woman!" *"Have you come here to laugh at me?" *"Graceful, cute, and strong..." *"What kept you?! Give me a hand!" *"What a haughty face!" *"Isn't this place a little rough for you?" *"Incredible... You have earned my respect!" *"Not bad, but I won't be outdone!" *"Heheh, looks like I slipped up... Sorry for troubling you." *"What took you so long? Are you trying to let a poor girl get killed?" *"Move or I'll cast you aside! Oh, this is going to be a fun battle!" *"How could you treat a young girl like that?! Well, I guess I was going to do the same to you." *"Amazing, my lord! I see all those muscles aren't just for show!" *"Thank you, my lord! I guess you really do watch over me!" *"You would be a great woman, if only your personality were a little bit better..." *"Are you here to laugh at me or to help?!" *"Graceful, cute, and strong... I'm sure the boys must love you..." *"What kept you?! It's time for we two gorgeous girls to cut our way out of this mess!" *"You fight with such a calm face! I bet you have a hidden dark side!" *"Isn't this place a little rough for you? Oh sorry, you're here to help me, aren't you." *"Wonderful! I'll never leave your side!" *"Wow! That was really impressive!" *"Rushing to aid a damsel in distress... You're so dashing!" *"Get over here! I need you to watch my back!" *"Please, just leave! I don't want to beat up a friend!" *"Ow... But maybe this was for the best..." *"The way you rush into danger without care for yourself... I almost wanted to throw myself into your arms!" *"Sorry for all the trouble, my lord... I'll show you I can be a strong woman someday!" *"I hate to say it, but you may be better than me... In battle, not looks..." *"Thanks. What?! You weren't expecting me to say anything?" *"Wow, not bad! It seems the age of the cute girls has arrived!" *"Thank you! True friends always help each other in times of need!" *"You're great, Kagu-chin! Cute and strong, just like me!" *"Thanks, Kagu-chin! I feel much better now that you're here!" *"Are you ready for a real battle?!" *"How dare you...? I'm just a delicate woman...!" *"Agh! All right, now I'm mad! Take this!" *"It's time for you to realize I am a woman - and a warrior like no other!" *"My lord... You are every bit as great as they say..." *"You won't call me "lad" again! I'm not going to lose this one!" *"If I win, you have to stop calling me a bear." *"You are strong... But, I will shut you up one way or another!" *"You've forced me to pull out all the stops now!" *"A battle against the Bow-waisted Princess herself! I like where this is headed!" *"I might be down, but I'm not out! After all, I'm the better looking one!" *"I won't lose to you like some weakling! I'll show you what I'm made of!" *"You should get out of my way before you get hurt." *"I told you to get out of my way! That doesn't mean to hit me!" *"Just lie down and take it, will you?! No wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." *"I'll accept any challenge from anybody, anytime!" *"You know, you really make me angry sometimes." *"I will destroy you!" *"I'm no dog, I'm a beautiful woman!" *"You won't provoke me, I... Take this!" *"Aww, how cute. Okay, let's go!" *"Don't hold anything back. Just bring it!" *"This person is like a lion... Proud, strong, and dangerous." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll show you the heart of a maiden!" *"Once we win, I'll make you a delicious dinner!" *"Ugh... I'd rather be known for other things..." *"I went into the mountains and bumped into a bear! I managed to fight it into submission, but almost had to break out the old Bear Killer!" *"They said we would be training together, so I thought, great, a chance to show off my feminine side with a little cooking! But all people wanted to do was fight me! Why?" Pokémon Conquest *"This is one battle I'm going to win!" *"There's no way I'll lose to you!" *"My turn!" *"Pah! Aren't you gonna wake up?" *"Whoa... Seems you can't move, huh?" *"Victory's as good as ours!" *"Don't give up yet!" *"(Attack)! Now's the time!" *"Hey, use my (Item)!" *"Right! This is gonna be amazing..." *"I linked with (Pokémon)! Let's hope it goes well!" *"Oh well, I guess these things happen... Next time I'll do it right." *"These moments spent together with (Pokémon) and my other friends... They are the world to me! I will give all I have to protect them!" *"They got (Pokémon)... That's quite a feat, I tell you!" *"Argh... Well, we're definitely gonna win the next one!" *"Hey, hold on a moment! That's not fair!" *"You know, you're pretty good. I gotta hand it to you..." *"Another win. It's no big deal when you're as good as me!" *"You couldn't beat me in a million years!" *"This young lady's got a lot of fight in her, you know!" *"Okay! Let's go, go, go!" *"So this is battle number three, right? But I've got a good feeling about it this time!" *"Thanks a lot! I won't disappoint!" *"Man, why doesn't anybody around here ever give me anything to do?" *"Man, I've not been into battle for ages... My fighting skills will be getting all rusty..." *"Nah, there's nothing much worth fighting for around here. Sorry!" *"Hey, wait a minute! What's this all about?" *"Guess what! I was thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip to get closer to (Pokémon). Can I? Pretty please?" *"Y'know, the thing is... I'd kinda like to try meeting lots of different kinds of Pokémon... Can I take a little trip? Pretty please?" *"Hey, thanks so much! Later!" *"Oh, right... Never mind then..." *"Guess who's back! That was a tremendous journey! Just look at how close (Pokémon) and I have become!" *"Hey, I'm back! That was such a great trip, you know! And I had the luck to meet (Pokémon)!" *"Man, I feel pretty lousy! Guess I must have caught a cold... Now, have I got any medicine?" *"Man, I feel pretty lousy! Guess I must have caught that cold from across the border... Now, have I got any medicine?" *"Oh cripes, not hay fever... I could do with some hayfever pills right about now..." *"Yeah, it's pretty hot! But (Pokémon) is looking fit as a fiddle!" *"Yeah, I'm freezing my socks off too! But (Pokémon) is chirpy as anything!" *"But look, (Pokémon) seems to have bucked up!" *"Wow, what perfect timing! Better stock up on some useful items, eh?" *"So one cute girl isn't enough, huh? Hey, wait a minute! Someone's heading in our direction..." *"Hey, (Pokémon)! I can't help but feel that you and I are a perfect match... Do you know what I mean? I feel as though I could grow to be a lot stronger with you around, (Pokémon)! Let's be friends!" *"(Pokémon)... I now feel an even stronger power when I'm with you... You feel it too, right?" *"With you by my side, (Pokémon), I'm unstoppable! Let's stay friends forever!" *"Yeah, that's right! Where on earth could (Pokémon) have got to?" *"Hey, you! Boy am I glad to see you! You had me panicking! What? This is for me?" *"Hey, hey... What's happening to (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, you did great! With you by my side, I'll never lose!" *"Sorry, (Pokémon)... Take care, won't you!" *"Hey hey, it looks like we've picked up a friend or two! Now we're headed in the right direction, eh, (Pokémon)?" *"Hey! Have you seen how many allies we've got now? The Pokémon seem pleased about it too." *"Hey, congratulations! I heard we've got to a total of 50 allies... Seems to me the Pokémon are loving having so many friends around!" *"Hey, that looks like a laugh... Shall we take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"It'd be wonderful to show this sight to people from other lands." *"Okay! This is a great chance to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. You coming, (Pokémon)?" *"This is a great chance to make a link!" *"But it's no good... To link with that kind of Pokémon, you gotta get to (Kingdom) first..." *"Hey, what's all that commotion about?" *"How wonderful! I feel like this year's set to be a winner! You agree, don't you, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey, this is just brilliant! They understand how well you're taking care of them! Even the Pokémon seem on cloud nine!" *"Man, look at that... Everyone's angry! Even the Pokémon are sulking..." *"They can't just waltz in and do what they want with us! Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Wo-Wow! Thanks! But... power? Really?" *"Re-Really? Honestly? Well, thanks a lot!" *"Yes! That means I'm the cutest? Right?!" *"Hey, thanks! (Pokémon) is over the moon as well!" *"What can I do for you?" *"Leave it to me!" *"I've got it under control!" *"Oh, right... Well, whatever you say." *"Let's get going, (Pokémon)!" *"Time to tuck in, (Pokémon)!" *"Hmm... Which should I go for?" *"Okeydokey! Let's get looking!" *"Wowee!" *"All right!" *"Yes!" *"Cripes..." *"Ohh..." *"Uh-oh..." *"Hmm, what to make...?" *"Man, what's with all this junk? Isn't there some way to get rid of it?" *"Yeah! I'm feeling mighty stoked up!" *"I just press this button? That right?" *"H-H-Hey! What's this weird power...?" *"Now I'm gonna be invincible! Yeah!" *"Sorry to take you by surprise, but the truth is I'm so impressed by you that I think I wanna appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"I'm counting on you guys to keep this army great!" *"Nah, this isn't looking too good... I think it's about time we took down (Leader)'s army!" *"What?! No! This can't be happening!" Category:Quotes